


The Ice-Breaking Game

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's, Anthropology, Brotherhood, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Civil Rights, Classism, Clone Culture (Star Wars), Clone Wars, Culture, Dating, Families of Choice, Family, Games, Getting to Know Each Other, Growing Up, I Hate Sand (Star Wars), Jedi Code, Jedi Culture, Jedi Temple, Jerba Ribs, Kamino, Obi-Wan Impressions, Perspectives, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Refugees, Republic Issue Soap, Republic Nutrition Rations, Rites of Passage, Royalty, Slavery, The Twilight (Star Wars), Theed, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After contracting the Blue Shadow virus, Ahsoka Tano is quarantined in Theed, along with Senator Amidala and Captain Rex. They are three very different people, but they all share a restlessness that leaves them unable to endure their confinement. To pass the time, Padme suggests they play a question game, each telling stories about personal experiences. As all three share a humorous discussion, they learn about compassion and the importance of knowing perspectives different from their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice-Breaking Game

I had not been grounded like this since I was five. When I was a yougling at the Jedi Temple, we had an outbreak of Bith-pox, which required bed rest. A lot of us younglings, initiates, and padawans had been forced to stay in the temple infirmary until the pox cleared up. Every time one of us got up for more than ten seconds, the nurse droids and healers had to chase us back. For kids, it is hard to stay still for so long. For Jedi kids, it is nearly impossible to keep them in place. It became a competition among the bigger kids, who could stage the most creative escapes. It was chaos, the older Jedi still talk about it.  
  
I guess we were kind of kids, I was just a little shy of fifteen, Rex was a clone so that meant he had accelerated aging, but he was only ten or eleven, and Padme was twenty-five, the oldest but admitted that she had lived a pretty sheltered life. Even she knew she could be as naïve as a kid about some things. We were all three pretty restless people, by nature. We tried every polite excuse we could think of, stretching our legs, needing a drink, looking for things to read. Nothing worked.  
  
We were on Naboo in the infirmary at the royal palace in Theed on quarantine. We had come to the planet on a mission, thwarting a plot by a Separatist sponsored scientist to unleash a bio-weapon. It was the first time I could remember that all of us worked together, Master Anakin’s little makeshift family. Some of us knew each other longer, but we had mostly met over the last year with the start of the war. There was Master Kenobi, Anakin’s former Jedi Master and father figure, or big brother depending on who you asked. Also, his lady friend Senator Padme Amidala, his relationship with her was supposed to be a secret since Jedi were forbidden from attachments, but I knew. His second-in-command in the army, Captain Rex, who accompanied him on all but the most specialized Jedi missions. And me, his padawan apprentice and everyone’s little sister. Along with some other clones, we’d also had Jar Jar with us on the mission. Three of us, Padme, Rex, and I, had come down with Blue Shadow virus and were taken to the palace to be treated. We had only droid staff to care for us. No visitors and no word on when we could leave. Good thing Jar Jar didn’t get sick too, if we had been trapped in here with him, we would all be clawing our ways out through the walls.  
  
The first few days we slept a lot. We were still really sick. After that, we were more wakeful. We could eat a little and the droids brought us some light activities. Then we started getting impatient. I had tried to open the window, but it was made out of transparisteel and anchored pretty deeply.  
  
Padme was reading, like she always did. She read fast, so she kept asking for new things. It took the droids a long time to bring her data-pads so she had to re-read what was available. She was frowning, which meant she was tired of it. I think the day before, I had seen her reading the manual from the emergency eye wash station.  
  
Rex was pretending to sleep, covering his face with the crook of his elbow. He looked so silly in the Theedan pajamas they’d given us. They were bright red and embroidered and had the insignia of Naboo on them, which was a lily. Rex claimed that they were itchy. I realized I had never seen him out of armor. He seemed really nervous sharing a room with us, he was unused to women and we weren’t exactly shy. He averted his eyes and stayed quiet a lot. He kept his distance as if he thought we had sharp teeth and talons.  
  
I was trying to unlock a puzzle box, but I have to admit, I didn’t really have the patience for puzzles. Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy figuring them out for their own sake, but I didn’t know how he could stand it. I gave up and tossed the box on the table next to my bed. Finally, I couldn’t take the quiet for a minute longer, “Oh dear, I’ve overrun my circuits,” I tried an impression of Padme’s silly protocol droid.  
  
Padme laughed a little. More of a smile and a few exhales through her nose. Rex chuckled quietly.  
  
“Ugh, when do you think they’ll let us go? I’m so bored,” I groaned and fell back onto my bed.  
  
Padme looked up and set down the data-pad, “Maybe we can play a word game, like we used to at school. We would try to guess what language a word came from,” she paused, “I don’t know though, I guess that was only at my school.” I knew what happened, she remembered that Rex and I had non-traditional upbringings, we certainly weren’t fancy kids from the senatorial class like her, studying languages and etiquette. Padme and I were friends. She had given me permission to tell her if she talked like some privileged princess. She couldn’t help it sometimes, but I knew she tried to be sensitive at least. I shook my head. She laughed for real, “Sorry.”  
  
“You ladies make it impossible for a guy to get some sleep!” Rex lamented and sat up.  
  
“Stop your complaining or I’ll tell the other clones how cute you looked in your pajamas,” I teased. Rex genuinely blushed. I wouldn’t really do it, but I kept threatening. “Rex, do you know any games?”  
  
“What did younglings in the academy do for fun?” Padme asked.  
  
“Physical challenges.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“See who could take the hardest slap in the face without flinching, see who could carry the heaviest pack through the obstacle course without fainting, stuff like that,” Rex explained.  
  
“Uh, I think I might know another one,” Padme put her hand to her chin. “We used this other game in Legislative Youth in order to build trust. It was an ice-breaking game,” She put down the data-pad on a night table. “One person picks a topic or asks a question and you go around the room and everyone answers, briefly. That’s how we got to know each other. Short stories, everyone gets a turn, you share experiences. You could take a common topic, like your happiest memory. The funniest ones are the ones about worsts, like the worst outfit you’ve ever worn or the ones about embarrassing stories. Most embarrassing moment, things like that.”  
  
I was desperate. “Okay, who goes first,” I asked.  
  
“I’ve got one,” Padme said, “The worst ride you’ve ever had.”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe going through the Balmorra Run with Anakin. There were some gigantic neebray mantas in the nebula, I was sure we’d get eaten,” I shuddered.  
  
“Mine is whenever Commander Tano is piloting,” Rex joked.  
  
At least I think it was a joke. Like I said, I was the little sister, I took the abuse. “Hey!”  
  
“Hm, mine would have to be letting Master Yoda pilot my ship on Ilum,” she smiled, “He flies so slow!”  
  
I giggled like a kid. “Oh,” I said finally, “Ilum, that reminds me, I have one. The worst bathroom you’ve ever had to use.”  
  
“Ugh,” Rex wrinkled his nose, “This time on Tibrin when everyone in the camp got food poisoning.” He shook his head and chuckled.  
  
“The one on The Twilight,” Padme’s eyebrows rose expressively. I smiled at the reference to Anakin’s piece of junk ship.  
  
“That’s nothing. We had a problem on the ship from Ilum when my initiate class went to get our kyber crystals. Dianoga infestation. We actually had to fight and kill the thing before we could go in there.” We all laughed.  
  
I had to admit, the game was fun. “Rex? Do you have one?” Padme asked.  
  
“Not yet, you go again.”  
  
“Alright, worst meal you’ve ever had.”  
  
Rex smiled, “As a clone, I am obligated to give the standard clone response to that. It is always the Republic nutrition rations.” He saluted.  
  
“Are they really as bad as you clones say?” Padme asked incredulously.  
  
“Mine would have to be those awful jerba ribs Anakin likes to get,” I pulled a face.  
  
“Aw, I like those,” Rex said.  
  
“I had to eat live insects at a state dinner in Gungan City,” Padme made a sour face.  
  
Rex laughed, “I’m trying to picture that.”  
  
“Really?” Padme asked, “I’m trying to banish it from my memory. They had wings and long legs and they would keep moving as you chewed. The worst part was that I was sitting next to a Boss who kept asking me questions. I was trying to answer politely and keep my face impassive, all the while crunching bug parts and trying to make sure all of the legs stayed in my mouth.” She put her fingers to her forehead. Rex only laughed harder.  
  
“I’m sorry, I have to ask, are all Gungans like Jar Jar?” I had only met a few, but I didn’t think so.  
  
“No,” said Padme emphatically, “He is a force unto himself. You know he wrecked my ship with a loading magnet on Rhodia a few months ago? It was unbelievable.”  
  
I laughed involuntarily.  
  
“All due respect, he is…uh,” Rex couldn’t think of how to finish the sentence.  
  
“I’ll admit, Representative Binks can be an experience,” Padme shook her head.  
  
“He’s THAT Jar Jar? He’s Representative Jar Jar Binks? The one who co-signed the Military Creation Act with the Chancellor?” Rex looked very surprised, “His signature is on all our official paperwork. Never made the connection. Heh. Politicians,” Rex said with a bit of a scoff.  
  
“Hey!” Padme scowled playfully.  
  
Rex put his hand on his chest, “Present company excepted, M’lady.”  
  
Padme rolled her eyes, “Please don’t call me that! I HATE that! Use my name, or even my title. When my friends use it, it’s too formal and artificial. I feel like it’s a joke at my expense, like they're mocking me for being stuck up. The only person who sounds convincing using it is Obi-Wan, but he’s always formal. When Anakin uses it, he ends up sounding like an immature padawan.”  
  
“Hey!” I interjected.  
  
“Sorry,” she put her hand on her chest and said in a lower voice, “M’Lady.” I nodded and imitated the gesture. Rex rolled his eyes.  
  
“Rex, isn’t that the line he told you to use?” I burst out, “I overheard him giving Rex advice on talking to women.”  
  
“Nooooo! That’s awful,” Padme shook with laughter. She turned to Rex, “Never ask a man for advice on that, never! They don’t know anything.”  
  
“Well, I don’t actually know many women. What would you ladies tell me to say,” Rex was embarrassed, I could see.  
  
But Padme was oblivious to it. She was enjoying the subject. “It’s not hard. Just be respectful and honest.” She rested her arm on her knee, “If she likes you, she’ll let you know.” I knew it was hard for her to never be able to talk about her own love life to anyone, she was such a romantic.  
  
“Ugh,” Rex scratched the back of his head, “How?”  
  
“Are we talking about anyone in particular?” she smiled deviously. Padme could be a troublemaker, just like Master. I could see they must have had a lot of fun together.  
  
Rex put his hands up, “The general’s advice was unsolicited, I assure you,” he looked at me, his expression pleading for help.  
  
I shook my head, “Don’t look at me, I have no relevant experience at all.”  
  
Padme now directed her attention towards me, “No one has ever been interested in you?”  
  
“I’m a Jedi, we have a code of conduct. Even if anyone is interested, we can’t act on it. So even if you are interested, you don’t say anything. It’s just easier. Personal attachment is not allowed. And forget going out, we wear regalia, everyone on Coruscant knows who we are,” I shrugged.  
  
“Really?” Padme looked in disbelief, “And no one ever disobeys.”  
  
“Almost never happened in the history of the Jedi Order. People are tempted of course, but they usually resist it,” I said. Padme looked really surprised. I didn’t know why it was so hard to believe. Our way of life was about self-control. Maybe she felt guilty.  
  
“What about clones? Aren’t you barred under the Military Creation Act? But I’ve seen clones out with women on Coruscant.”  
  
“They do,” he scratched the back of his head. “It’s usually tolerated as long as our guys don’t get into any trouble. But officially, I don't encourage it. It can be a headache for a C.O. Some guys get busted with women, but they are not usually picked up just for fraternizing, that is usually added to the other charges, like for fighting or something. Usually in those cases, their commanding officer comes to bail them out, take them back to the base for disciplinary action. I just tell my guys it’s up to them, but to be polite and keep it private. We’re just normal men, after all, not Jedi.”  
  
“Personal attachment? Fraternizing? Listen to you two,” Padme’s face was shocked, her romantic sensibilities were offended.  
  
“I have one,” Rex declared finally, “Creepiest person you’ve ever met.”  
  
“General Grievous was the most frightening. But creepy? Chancellor Palpatine,” I growled, “I don’t know why.”  
  
Rex laughed. Padme stifled a grin then said, “Nute Gunray.”  
  
“Ew, he is creepy,” I had been on an escort mission taking him back to Coruscant after his capture. The viceroy of the Trade Federation was a real sleemo.  
  
“Asajj Ventress. That woman shoved me against a wall and choked me near to death during the Teth mission without even touching me.”  
  
“She probably didn’t like being called M’lady,” Padme scolded.  
  
“Funny,” Rex said sarcastically. Then he looked somber, “I was sure I was dead. I’ve never met an actual Force user allied with the Dark Side before.” I had been on Teth, so I remembered what he was describing. Ventress had tortured him to make him contact Master. Rex had called him ‘Anakin’ over the com, which alerted Master that it was a trap. Most people would have cracked. Later, I found out that General Skywalker had trained Rex to withstand interrogation by Force wielders. That training wasn’t exactly sanctioned for clones, but our unit was special forces. That meant specialized training. I had gone through trials of the mind at the Jedi Temple. They were some of the most painful tests we had to pass and I could use the Force. I don’t know how he stood it, but Rex had a lot of self-discipline. The first time we’d met, I was pretty cocky, telling him that my status as a Jedi meant that I out-ranked him. He had told me that experience out-ranked everything. He never bragged, he just told the truth, but his list of accomplishments was long. He truly was a brilliant warrior, on par with any Mandalorian mercenary or Jedi, his total devotion to his duty was evident. Even though I was powerful in the Force, I knew I still had a lot to learn from Rex.  
  
“I have one,” I decided to lighten the mood. “What is the best Obi-Wan impression you’ve heard.” Whenever we told stories about Obi-Wan, we somehow always slipped into impressions of him. It wasn’t mean spirited, Master Obi-Wan had heard most of them and usually just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
“Anakin’s. But only because it’s so bad, like a youngling would do,” Padme said. It was news to me that he had one. Master never did one when I was around. He acted more dignified around me, I guessed. Masters Kenobi and Skywalker made fun of each other mercilessly, I had started to notice, but if anyone else tried to make fun of them, they closed ranks.  
  
“Cody’s is the best,” Rex said. I had heard Master Kenobi’s clone commander do his. It was spot on. He had the accent just right.  
  
“I agree with Rex, Cody’s is probably the best. But the funniest one is Master Yoda’s,” It was not necessarily an impression, per se, more Master Yoda quoting Obi-Wan’s sage sayings, but the combination of the two of them was memorable. Padme and Rex both lost it when I tried to demonstrate it, “Hmmm, who more foolish is, the fool or the fool who follows him. Hmmm, no such thing as luck is there in my experience” and I stroked my chin.  
  
“Stop!” Padme tried to get a breath through peals of laughter.  
  
Two medical droids came in to see what the commotion was.  
  
“We’re fine,” Padme blotted her eyes with a tissue. The droids walked out looking confused. I mean for droids, that is.  
  
“I have another one, worst smell in the galaxy,” Rex smirked. He had adopted that face as an unconscious imitation of Master Anakin.  
  
“The bathroom on The Twilight,” Padme was laughing again.  
  
“Hutts!” I added, wrinkling my nose.  
  
“Ugh,” Padme agreed, “Rex?”  
  
“I don’t mind organic smells so much. Kaminoan facilities were pretty sterile places. I had never smelled much of anything besides the ocean until I Ieft Kamino. But they used an awful disinfecting fluid there when I was a kid. It burned to smell it. We hated it. If we ever needed favors from each other, we would offer to do cleaning duty for a brother, or if someone needed a favor you could make him do yours. Or we’d use it as a bet.”  
  
“You never got caught switching places with your brothers?” Padme asked.  
  
“Nah. The Kaminoans can’t tell us apart.”  
  
“Most awkward conversation?” Padme asked.  
  
“Any one where Masters Obi-Wan and Anakin start arguing. Those two! I always thought they got along so well, but they bicker non-stop,” I smacked my forehead.  
  
“I told you,” Padme said, “Rex what’s yours?”  
  
“That one we had a few minutes ago about talking to women,” Rex was relaxing.  
  
“Mine was with some moisture farmers. I just did not know what to say. They had such a hard life, I couldn’t even imagine,” she shook her head. “Everything I said sounded insensitive.” She really was compassionate, and she knew how fortunate she was.  
  
“Most embarrassing way you’ve injured yourself,” I said.  
  
“Hitting my head on a low door or pipe or something in my helmet more times than I can count. That’s what happens when you always go in first,” Rex answered.  
  
“I had one of my headdresses fall off in public and pull out some hair,” Padme winced, “It was at an embassy garden party on a windy day.” We snickered at her, we had always wondered about her crazy costumes. She was famous across the galaxy as a fashion icon. I thought the outfits looked impractical. And expensive. But I supposed they served their purpose. At least she could get the press to listen to her.  
  
“I was doing a light saber demonstration during initiate competitions one year, that’s where we show off skills to try to impress potential masters to pick us as apprentices. So I was doing this really complicated light saber demonstration, I finished it perfectly. Then I left the practice area and I tripped on the way out,” I threw up my hands.  
  
“Were you hurt?” Padme asked.  
  
“Not badly. Twisted ankle. The hard part was that everyone saw. I can laugh about it now, but it was humiliating at the time,” I admitted.  
  
“Is that when General Skywalker took you as his apprentice?” Rex asked.  
  
“No. Thankfully, he wasn’t even there. Otherwise, I’d never hear the end of it. He was still a padawan then, I think he and Master Kenobi were on Ansion,” I recalled.  
  
“Initiate competitions. I have never heard of them. I guess Anakin never was an initiate. He came straight in as a padawan,” Padme remembered.  
  
“Oh, he competed,” I assured her, “Starting when he was around twelve. I saw him in them. Even though he already had a master, I guess he just wanted to see how he compared to his age group.”  
  
“How did he do,” Rex asked.  
  
I responded, “He won three years in a row.”  
  
“That sounds off,” Rex cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“After that, they told him he couldn’t enter anymore,” I clarified.  
  
“Theeeere it is,” Rex said. Padme covered her smile with her hand. “Jedi,” Rex chuckled.  
  
“M’lord,” I said in a silly voice and saluted him. Padme cracked up.  
  
“It’s not even my line!” Rex ran his hand over his blonde hair.  
  
“What was Anakin like as a young padawan?” Padme asked me.  
  
“Talented, conceited, no regard for authority, joined at the hip with Obi-Wan. Pretty much the same, actually. What was he like as a kid?”  
  
I knew she had met him over ten years before. Anakin never talked about his life before the Jedi and probably out of respect for his wishes, other people like Obi-Wan and Yoda didn’t either. I just knew there were some painful experiences that he refused to let go of. Padme had mentioned that he knew his mother and that she had died while he was a padawan. But these memories were hidden in shielded places in his mind. As his padawan, I was supposed to connect with him through the Force and it had been very difficult to get him to trust me. We were starting to connect, but he stubbornly kept those memories locked away.  
  
Padme cocked her head and smiled, “Sweet. Such a funny little boy. He seemed so young and so old at the same time. But when I think of it now, he was like the children I met after the Federation Invasion, and later the refugee children from the war.” Her face turned sad, “They were so small, but they had seen too much. It was something primal, like they were permanently afraid. They had lost things, like families or homes, some had seen terrible things happen, or things had happened to them. They were afraid because they knew what evil looked like and they were too young to even process it. You can’t go back to innocence after that. We grow up unafraid because we live in blissful ignorance of true horrors. We have enough to eat, we are able to feel safe, we are able to do things we like, be with people we love, not just survive day to day. These should be basic rights for all sentients and we all should protect these rights for those who are most vulnerable… I’m sorry, I’ve lapsed into one of my political speeches. I must be boring you,” she shook her head.  
  
“Not at all,” Rex was listening.  
  
I could see then how good Padme was at her job. She had education and skills but she was also genuinely empathetic and impassioned. It was inspiring. I guessed it would have been rude to ask her to tell tales on Master after that. I had been hoping for funny stories, or any stories for that matter. I could not really figure out why everyone was protecting Master’s secret. How humiliating could it be, I wondered, that he didn’t want anyone to know?  
  
The droids brought us our lunch, which really only killed a few minutes. Theedan food was good anyway and this was from the palace kitchens, so we ate quickly. Rex and I started a competition throwing crumpled napkins into a waste bin. Padme read the ingredients list on a drink bottle.  
  
“You used the Force on that shot,” Rex accused.  
  
“No way.” I had. I admit, I could be too competitive sometimes.  
  
Finally, Padme looked up, “Worst birthday?”  
  
I shook my head. Rex asked, “What’s a birthday?”  
  
Padme exhaled, “Okay, how about most beautiful place in the galaxy?”  
  
“Is it like an extraction date? I have one, it’s on my id. But how could you have a worst one, there is only one, right? I don’t even remember it,” Rex mumbled to himself.  
  
“I don’t know, this palace is nice,” I looked out the window at the view of the waterfalls. It was incredible.  
  
“Not always, I assure you,” Padme looked down.  
  
“How long have you been coming here?” Rex asked.  
  
“I was elected queen at fourteen, so it was my home for a while,” Padme shrugged.  
  
“You were a queen? This was your house?” he was surprised. I realized that it was well before he’d ever left Kamino. I’d looked it up after I’d met her. Padme nodded. Rex cocked an eyebrow, but he was serious, as if looking at her in a new light, “Imagine that.”  
  
“It was hard, I was pretty much under a microscope the whole time, with not a moment to myself. I was never allowed to make my own decisions or do what I wanted,” she mused. I couldn’t believe it was like she described. After all, she had escaped Theed and run to Coruscant to plead her case against the Federation to the Senate, and then personally led a campaign to take the city back. That didn’t sound like someone who would allow herself to be told what to do. “As queen you symbolically embody the planet, so there are all these arcane rules of conduct, steeped in superstition, that you have to obey at all times. It was exhausting. I was always escorted everywhere by palace staff and handmaidens who constantly reminded me of decorum. That is one thing I love about being away from it is having my own private life. Even the little things are nice, for example, I can go into a room without three people following me.” I guessed that was what she really meant, how she was only permitted a public life as queen and she belonged to others, not to herself.  
  
"The most beautiful place in the galaxy might be Coruscant, but then, most of the places we travel to are in pretty bad shape by the time we get there,” Rex said. He’d spent most of his adult life at the warfront, Coruscant must have seemed relaxing. It was boring to me, I’d grown up there.  
  
“Mine might be Alderaan. It has the most beautiful mountains. But the Lake District here on Naboo is incredible, too,” Padme added.  
  
I tried one, “Stupidest thing you’ve ever said to someone?”  
  
“M’Lady.” Rex crossed his arms.  
  
Padme smiled, “Jar Jar, wait with the ship.”  
  
“Okay, mine is serious, it was telling Rex that I out-ranked him on my first day at the front. It was obnoxious and I’m sorry. I overcompensate when I’m nervous. Thanks for not hating me,” I said.  
  
That only made him look embarrassed. “Um, you’re welcome?”  
  
“Your happiest time when you were little?” Padme asked.  
  
Rex got up and went to the closet where his armor was being kept. He dug in his utility belt for something and when he retrieved it, he returned to bed.  
  
“I guess it was getting my lightsaber, minus the dianoga part of the trip. It was the first time I remember leaving Coruscant and I was with younglings of my age group. We were all together, really bonding over the experience. We were encouraged to share camaraderie and to be proud of our accomplishment. Don’t get me wrong, it is not an easy time, there are trials. Some younglings die undergoing them. But at the end of it, our shared experience meant we shared a bond. We had all changed into new people and were ready to re-join the order as initiates. We were more or less adults who had new responsibilities. We were expected to conduct ourselves in a new way. It was clear who we were because we could carry our lightsabers openly. We had earned the right to wear them. Just like when I became a padawan. I left home because my place is now with my master. We are responsible for each other until I am ready to move on. Then I’ll become a knight, but we will always share our bond.”  
  
“When will that be?” Padme asked. She worried about Master a lot and did not like the thought of him being left alone.  
  
“He decides that,” I shrugged.  
  
“Mine was when I taught swimming on Kamino. It was my fifth year and part of my responsibilities in leadership training. I was assigned a group of second years. It was the first time I was put in charge of some of my brothers on my own. Now these were little brothers, like a meter high,” Rex laughed at the memory, “It was like herding loth-cats. But I managed. All of my guys could tread water by the end of the first day.”  
  
“How long did you do that?” Padme asked.  
  
“On swimming only a few months, but I taught lots of brothers different skills. Anyway, lots of kids I taught are in the 501st now.”  
  
“How sweet!” Padme smiled. Rex looked confused.  
  
“Hey, is that like clone nepotism?” I joked, “Shouldn’t an elite unit like yours only accept the best qualified guys?”  
  
“The brothers I trained are the best,” he threw another crumpled napkin at the bin, “because I taught them.”  
  
Padme started, “Mine is when I used to go to Varykino, it’s a retreat my family has in in the Lake District. It’s so beautiful up there. I loved spending time with them, my mom and dad, and my sister, Sola. We used to camp, and swim together. My dad used to throw us up in the air and catch us when we splashed into the water. We would cook together and sit around the fireplace after dinner. Sometimes we had fires outside and we would sit around wrapped up together in warm blankets. My mother would play a lute and sing. My sister and I played games in the woods, pretending we were heroes on quests in search of treasure. We were always laughing,” she then looked around at Rex and me.  
  
We had gotten very quiet. I knew we were thinking the same thing, ‘Must be nice to grow up in a normal happy family, with people who actually loved you.’ This was why she was so sweet hearted, I realized. Instead of fear permanently imprinted on her heart, she had known joy as a child and could never lose faith in goodness. You couldn’t help but be happy around her. And she believed only the best of others. It was not naiveté, I guessed, but her choice to see the good in people, even when it was hidden underneath their pain. I had a lot to learn from her, too.  
  
“Uh, weirdest thing anyone has said to you?” I broke the silence.  
  
“I hate sand,” Padme grinned. I bet I knew who said it.  
  
Rex smiled and got somewhat animated, barely telling the story as he chuckled, “This one time, I was at 79’s, that’s the clone bar on Coruscant, this navy brother comes in. He’s all hopped up on spice, because, you know, there are a lot of drug dealers down in that part of town. When an officer sees a brother in that condition, he is supposed to arrest him, take him back to the brig for the night. So he stood next to me and he said, ‘Everyone here is me!’ I told him that to get his face back, he needed to speak to that man, and I pointed at Cody. Cody had to arrest the guy and take him back to the base, do all the paperwork that night. I got to stay and drink.”  
  
“What?” I giggled. Rex shrugged. “Okay, on a related note, mine is that time Fives asked me if I was going to 79’s with the guys the next time we'll be on leave on Coruscant. I was pretty shocked.”  
  
“Ugh, he didn’t actually say that did he? That is NOT a place for a youngling,” Rex pulled a face, “that neighborhood is dangerous.”  
  
“I think I can handle myself. But why would he ask me that? I don’t drink,” I looked perplexed.  
  
“Does he like you,” Padme raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What? No!” I put my palms up.  
  
“I’m going to have to have a talk with him,” Rex hung his head and shook it. “He’s just really young. And he spent his first few months after Kamino on a pretty remote moon. He has some growing up to do. I’ll talk to him. My apologies, Commander,” Rex bowed his head.  
  
“No worries,” I said. It was actually pretty funny when I thought about it.  
  
“Okay, I’ve got one. Physical challenge,” Rex looked at me conspiratorially.  
  
“What is it, I don’t want to be slapped in the face,” Padme smoothed her hair.  
  
“I just remembered I had some with me. M’Ladies, might I present to you, Republic nutrition rations!” he fanned out three of them in his hand. I knew what he was doing. Rex and I had eaten them frequently, on missions and transports. I got a respite sometimes, since I often went to Coruscant or other worlds on Jedi business, or I ate in the officer’s mess on cruisers. But Rex and the other clones were Republic property. These rations were what clones were given to eat most of their lives. The food was better in prisons.  
  
He tossed us each one. The rations were made out of kind of white vitamin-carbohydrate-protein dough. On ship they were usually cube shaped, but the portable ones looked like little rods. They were horrible. But I knew what to expect.  
  
“Okay, on the count of three,” we poised to bite, “One…two…three,” Rex chomped into his and chewed as though he didn’t even taste it. I bit into mine with a sour face, but chewed. Padme bit into hers and immediately spit it out into a napkin, “Oh dear!” she whispered quickly like she’d been burned.  
  
Rex looked at his ration stick, considering it, “What’s that General Kenobi says? The new ones are good, but when they’ve been in your kit for a few days, they do take on a special piquant flavor.” He’d lapsed into his Obi-Wan impression. It wasn't terrible. Still not as good as Cody's.  
  
“This is what you are given to eat?” Padme winced.  
  
“Courtesy of the Galactic Republic,” Rex saluted her and took another bite.  
  
“I am going to look into who got the contract to provide food to the army, because it is absolutely criminal to give anyone something this bad,” she lowered her eyebrows.  
  
“You should try the soap they give us,” he finished his ration stick.  
  
“That’s it! I just remembered something,” Padme slid her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. She walked directly to the door and hit the buzzer. A doctor droid came to the door and opened it. “How long does the quarantine have to last to be sure we aren’t contagious?” she asked.  
  
“Three days for the virus, usually, but we have been ordered to give you another two weeks of bed rest for exhaustion,” the droid answered. They couldn’t lie.  
  
“You will let us leave this infirmary, Queen’s override code 359,” she spoke clearly so his sensors would hear.  
  
“You are all free to leave the infirmary. Please get well soon,” he responded.  
  
“It still works! I had Artoo set that up for me when I was queen,” she beckoned us, “Get your things, we’re going.”  
  
\--  
  
Master Anakin found us three days later at Varykino. Padme had taken her new ship and she let me fly it, despite Rex’s objections. We went up to the Lake District and had a real rest. Rex swam in the lake. I trained with my light saber by the water. Padme taught us how to fish. She cooked. We made fires. We laughed a lot. Then one day, while we were lounging on the lower terrace in soft chairs, having drinks, The Twilight landed on a platform down shore. We collectively ignored it and continued about our business.  
  
After a little while, Master Anakin turned up. The platform was a few kilometers away from the house, so you had to take a gondola speeder or walk it. He’d walked it. He had brought Artoo and a small clone guard, four men from the 501st. Fives was one of them. “Well, well, well, here you all are. I came to the palace to pick up my padawan and captain and heard that they had been kidnapped by someone using clandestine royal security codes.” Anakin sat down at the table and waved to Nandi, Padme’s housekeeper, for another drink. The clones fanned out into sentry positions on the water’s edge.  
  
Nandi brought the glass, “Hello, Anakin,” she said to Master. I pretended not to notice it.  
  
“Well, hope you enjoyed your vacation, you two,” Anakin looked at Rex and me. “We are due in the Ryloth system in two rotations. We’ll leave at dawn,” he informed us.  
  
“I have to be getting back to work, too. I really have to investigate some military contractors,” Padme told him, smoothing her hair. “I’m going to go and change and watch the sunset. I’ll see you all at dinner,” she got up from the table and walked up the outside stairs to the third level terrace entrance to her room. She changed clothes like four times a day.  
  
I went to the library to find something to read. A little later, I went up to my favorite spot on the second level terrace where flowering vines were arranged over a stone bench. It was shady and cool. I curled up and got ready to read a history of the Sith Wars on a datapad. Then, I heard voices on the terrace outside Padme’s room.  
  
“No, I didn’t order you all to be held there. The queen was just being cautious. But when Obi-Wan and I heard her order it, we did laugh. She didn’t know who she was dealing with, obviously. We were wondering which one of you would crack first and lead the escape. I may have suggested the two weeks bed rest, though, as a joke. Obi-Wan predicted it would be as bad as the great Bith-pox outbreak at the temple,” Master Anakin’s voice said. Now that I thought of it, he had been one of the younglings in the Temple infirmary during the Bith-pox. He’d escaped three or four times, but he kept getting brought back. I’d forgotten all about it since I didn’t actually know his name at the time.  
  
“Oh, and who did you bet on?” Padme’s voice asked.  
  
“You, of course.”  
  
“Thank you,” she said sarcastically.  
  
“Well, we know how good you are at talking people into disobeying orders,” I could almost hear him smirk.  
  
“As if you ever needed to be convinced to disobey orders.”  
  
There was a break in the conversation for a bit. I curled up and tried to hide. I couldn’t leave the terrace without them seeing me. Finally, I heard Master say, “Seems like you three had a good time together?”  
  
“Yes,” Padme’s voice answered, “We really did.”  
  
“Learn anything interesting?”  
  
“Now Ani…”  
  
Ani? I snickered, covering my mouth.  
  
“You know I don’t tell other people’s secrets.” That’s why she was my friend, I thought. You could trust her. There was another, longer break in the conversation.  
  
“I’m really glad to be here,” came Anakin’s voice. “We haven’t been up here since the wedding.”  
  
Wedding? I hadn’t realized they were actually married. It made sense, though. Master Kenobi used to say that Anakin didn’t do anything by halves, especially disobeying.  
  
“I remember,” she whispered. I heard them go inside.  
  
I exhaled and walked down the outside stairs and back to the chairs near the water. Fives was standing nearby. I just pretended that it wasn’t awkward. Until he walked over to me and saluted, “Commander Tano, Sir.”  
  
“Yes, Trooper?”  
  
“Please… allow me to apologize for my behavior. The Captain says that I was out of line. I meant no disrespect. The 501st are all such good friends in the field. I just didn’t know that Jedi and clone don’t socialize on leave. You are my commanding officer and it was presumptuous of me to ask you. I guess I’m still learning how to be friends with anyone who isn’t a brother.”  
  
“Thank you, Trooper,” I found myself remembering what Padme had said. Be respectful and honest. “It’s not that we can’t socialize with clones, I just meant that I’m too young to go out drinking. Fourteen is young for a typical humanoid. I only go into bars when I’m on investigations with Jedi Masters.”  
  
“Oh!” he blushed, “I am so sorry! I didn’t know that.” He scratched the back of his head, just like Rex did when he was nervous.  
  
“How could you have?” I relaxed. “Are you clones eating with us? It’s shaak steaks on the grill. They’re really good.”  
  
“Is that alright? It would be really hard to eat rations if we could smell that,” he nodded.  
  
“I’ll go let the kitchen droid know,” I got up.  
  
“Thank you, Commander.”  
  
That night was actually a really nice time. We ate at lakeside with some garden lights put out for us. It was hard to believe that we’d be back at the front the next day. Padme had been to Ryloth, so she told us about what it was like. I was kind of sorry that we were running the air campaign. It would have been interesting to see the planet. Padme kept trying to get Rex and the clones to eat more. She ordered the kitchen droids to pack us up a lunch for the trip and insisted that I fill my pack with bottles of her expensive soap, too.  
  
Padme walked us to the platform the next day in her simple traveling outfit, “I have to pick up Threepio in Theed before I go to Coruscant. He’ll think I abandoned him, I’m going to pay for this.”  
  
“You can always switch him off,” Anakin said, walking beside her.  
  
“He wouldn’t forget. He’d just start again when I switched him back on. No, it’s best just to let him talk until he runs out of things to say,” she pulled on her gloves, “He should be done about the time you get back from Ryloth.”  
  
The Twilight’s ramp lowered and we all filed past Padme to say goodbye.  
  
“Thank you, M’lady,” the clones carried the crates of food on board.  
  
Rex walked by and saluted her, “M’Lady.”  
  
She hugged me, “Goodbye, M’Lady,” she said.  
  
“M’Lady,” I responded.  
  
Master shook his head, “What was that all about?” Padme just smiled and shook his hand. “I’ll miss you, you troublemaker,” he walked up he ramp and climbed up to the cockpit.  
  
I opened one of the crates in the hold and took out some lunches before making my way to the cockpit. The clones were sitting around in the hold.  
  
“Physical challenge. Who can stand the smell of that bathroom the longest,” Fives’ batch mate Echo was standing near the door. Rex was leaning against the wall, laughing.  
  
I walked into the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot seat, “So Master, do you like sand?”  
  
“What?” his face went pale.  
  
“I said, ‘Would you like a sandwich’?” I indicated the lunch bags.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at me, suspiciously.


End file.
